


so take what i'm willing to give

by Thelonewolfdies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, Prompt Fill, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonewolfdies/pseuds/Thelonewolfdies
Summary: prompt for anon on tumblr: "you need to write a trimberly lapdance with kimberly biting trini’s neck. i’d give you my soul"





	

“Okay, I’ve got one.” Jason shakes his head, as if to clear it, before putting his shot glass down. “Never have I ever skinny dipped.”

Not surprisingly, Zack drinks, as does Kimberly (Trini’s eyes bug out a little at that).

Kim shudders after throwing back her shot, chasing it with the bottle of cider sitting next to each other. “Who’s idea was it to do this with shots instead of normal drinks?” She asks the group at large.

“Yours.” Jason replies, throwing an arm out in her direction accusingly.

“Oh yeah.” Kim looks at the empty shot glass in her hands. “Not _my_ fault we can’t stay drunk anymore.” She mutters, sounding put out.

“No one’s saying it is, princess.” Trini moves towards her and pats her arm, shuffling across the couch with no small amount of difficulty.

“Good.” Kim pouts.

“Never have I ever…” Zack glances around the room at the four of them in various states of crossing the line between tipsy and flat out drunk, “given or received a lap dance.”

Kim and Jason both drink.

“Given or received?” Trini asks, glad she didn’t drink or it probably would’ve choked on it.

Kim’s reply is to lasciviously wink in her direction, and Trini hides her blush by busying herself in pouring the next round of shots.

“This is gonna get so expensive if we wanna keep getting drunk.” Kim notes, lounging against the couch. Trini manoeuvres herself once she’s finished pouring, lying so her socked feet hang off one end of the couch and her head is nestled in Kim’s lap.

Kim starts brushing her fingers through her hair, and Trini purrs, arches her neck and presses her cheek into Kim’s thigh, tracing her fingers up and down the outside of Kim’s calf. If she were looking, she’d probably be able to catch the glance that Jason shoots Zack.

“What do you guys say to one more round before we head home?” He asks, taking the glass in front of him.

“Sure!” Kim enthuses, nudging Trini off her lap (much to Trini’s discontent) and picks up her glass.

Zack reaches over and plucks Trini’s glass from the table, putting it in her hand before linking his arm with hers. They down them simultaneously, but Trini’s shudder is definitely more pronounced than his, and Jason chuckles at her from where he’s sprawled on Kim’s loveseat by himself.

“Can’t even handle a shot.” He says, shaking his head at her, and Trini gives him the finger. Kim catches her hand, tracing her thumb over the webbing between her finger and thumb, before flipping it over and running her nails delicately along her palm.

This has been happening all evening, with Kim being bold in taking any chance to touch her, and Trini genuinely feels like she might spontaneously combust. It doesn’t help that any time Zack and Jason look at them quizzically, it just seems to egg Kim on and she takes it further and further.

It’s not that Trini doesn’t want to tell the boys they’re dating. They probably know by now, but she really doesn’t want them to explicitly find out by witnessing Kim and her basically eye fucking all night. That could be awkward.

Billy’s not here, which Trini had been sad about when she’d heard, but it feels like a blessing now. While his forthrightness is normally something she admires, he definitely would’ve made a well-meaning, but misplaced, comment about the way Kim’s acting towards her now.

It’s affecting Jason as well, if the way he’s been glancing at his phone all night and getting increasingly antsy as the night wears on is any indicator. It’s no secret that he and Billy are the closest pair, aside form her and Kim, and some days she wonders if there isn’t more between them, or if what Jason feels is no more than a strong bond of teammate-ship, or if that’s what he tells himself.

She’s pulled from her train of thought when Jason stands up to leave, picking his jacket up from beside him and shrugging it on.

“Hey, you can crash here if you don’t wanna walk home.” Kim offers, and Trini strains her ears waiting for Jason’s answer.

“Nah, it’s cool. I’m gonna check up on Billy on my way home anyway.”

“I’ll head off too. Night, crazy girl. Night, princess.” Zack throws a lazy salute at them before rising gracefully from where he’s lounging on an armchair.

“G’night guys, see you tomorrow!” Kim gets up and hugs each of them, Trini following her.

“So,” Trini drawls when they’re alone, “guess it’s time for me to leave too.” She jokes, but there’s an undertone of nerves in it. She’s always apprehensive around pushing too far on Kim, even though it’s usually Kim initiating and she responds with nothing but enthusiasm when Trini does.

“Not a chance. You,” Kim replies, languidly pulling Trini in for a kiss, “are staying.” Trini nearly sways on the spot, less from the alcohol she can quickly feel disappearing from her system, and more from the effect that Kim _always_ has on her.

“Wanna help me clean up?” Kim asks, pulling away and picking up the sticky glasses from the table in the middle of the room.

Trini gathers herself and grabs the last of the shot glasses, piling them up and picking up the bottle of soda from the floor next to the couch.

Trini gathers herself and grabs the last of the shot glasses, piling them up and picking up the bottle of soda from the floor next to the couch.

There’s been music filtering through the speakers placed throughout Kim’s living room for the whole night, a mix of top forty and some eclectic indie that’s so very Kim, and Trini smiles to herself as she brings the glassware into the kitchen.

“What are you smiling about?” Kim asks as she loads the glasses into the dishwasher.

“Nothing,” Trini defends, “I was just thinking.”

“About?” Kim put a hand on her own waist and cocks her hip, a playful glint in her eyes.

“You.” Trini reaches out and takes Kim’s hand, pulling her in close before pecking her lightly on the lips.

“Good.” Kim murmurs against her.

“So, I was wondering…” Trini starts, turning away and putting the various snacks scattering the kitchen into the pantry, “were you on the giving or receiving end of this lap dance?”

“Lap _dances._ ” Kim says, emphasising the S, and okay. Trini nearly falls over. Okay. That’s cool. “And both.”

“Uh huh.” Trini draws out, trying to stand her ground as Kim advances on her.

“Why?”

“No reason.” Trini says innocently, turning her face up to look Kim in the eyes.

“Sure. What I find harder to believe is that you _haven’t_. Not even a platonic one?”

“Sorry that I didn’t spend enough time at any one school to get close enough to people that I get lap dances from them just as friends.”

“Do you want to?” Kim asks in a low voice, and Trini’s sure she misheard it until she looks at Kim. The expression in her eyes is enough to totally scramble Trini’s brain, and the best she can come up with is “are we really just friends?”

Kim laughs, and pulls Trini back into the living room. “That’s what you choose to take from that?”

“It’s not my fault I can’t really think when you say shit like that.”

Kim turns away from her, scrolling through her phone and choosing a song, turning the volume up. It starts out light, a quiet beat and ticking filtering through the speakers, before a rich male voice booms out.

Kim turns back to Trini, placing a hand on her sternum and pushing her into the armchair Zack vacated.

“Um.” Trini states eloquently, her mouth taking a little while to catch up with her brain.

“Is this alright?” Kim asks, suddenly concerned.

“Yeah, no, yes, totally.” Trini garbles.

“Good.” Kim’s voice drops to a whisper at the same time that the beat of the song picks up and the singer that Trini recognises as Zayn sings about looking in the wrong place.

Kim keeps her eyes on Trini, straddling her lap slowly and gracefully, catching her hands and lacing their fingers together before surging forward and pressing Trini’s hands together behind her back. That means her chest is pressed tight against Trini’s, and Trini is made very, very aware that Kim’s only wearing a thin camisole and shorts.

Kim pulls away, leaving Trini’s hands behind the back of the chair, and starts moving in long, slow, sinuous motions.

She sways from side to side, running her hands across Trini’s body that seem too purposeful to be random, alternating between feather light touches to her face and dragging her nails lightly down her neck and chest.

Trini’s breathing heavy, caught between the desire to tip her head back and close her eyes, concentrating on the sensation of Kim on her and her hands tracing over her pulse point, and keeping them open and drinking in the sight of Kim gyrating down onto her lap.

A slightly raspy female voice starts, and Kim’s hips stutter slightly over hers. Trini’s eyes snap up to meet hers, and Kim’s eyes are blown as they watch Trini’s chest heaving up and down and her lips part. The moment stretches, feels malleable and infinite, like Trini’s never known anything but Kim’s weight hovering above her and the burning of the red lines scratched into her neck and the pounding in her chest.

Trini reaches up, tries to kiss Kim, but Kim pulls back and puts a finger to her lips.

“Not yet.” She says, her voice a low rasp, and Trini’s heart thumps.

Kim leans in, slowly and deliberately pressing a kiss against Trini’s pulse point, never ceasing the inexorable movement of her hips. Trini sneaks her hands around, resting them on Kim’s waist, and Kim doesn’t tell her off for it.

Instead, she sinks her teeth into Trini’s neck and immediately soothes it over with her tongue, and Trini’s skin is _burning,_ not just where Kim but her but _everywhere,_ and it feels like every cell, every atom in her body is pulling to press closer to Kim.

Kim licks a broad stripe up the front of Trini’s throat and Trini can’t help the moan that escapes her lips, feeling Kim grin broadly where her face is pressed into Trini’s neck.

“You’re killing me here, Kim.” Trini manages to get out, her voice not much more than a hoarse whisper, as Zayn’s and the female voice join together while the bass drops, low and loud and downright filthy.

“That’s the point, Trini.” Kim replies. 

Trini can feel the heat emanating from Kim under her hands, and she moves them up to trace the hem of Kim’s cami. Kim gasps, surprised, where her mouth is inches away from Trini’s ear, and Trini takes that as encouragement to move her hands further and further up.

The song fades out, leaving Kim and Trini looking at each other, pupils blown and eyes wide. Kim gulps, a slow movement, and Trini finds her eyes fixated on the bob of her throat and the way her tongue darts out to wet her lips.

“I think,” Kim rasps, “that we can leave the rest of the cleaning for tomorrow.”

“I agree.” Trini says, and it’s a miracle she can even find her voice.

At that, Kim stands up and Trini nearly cries at the lack of contact, but Kim sweeps her up bodily into her arms, bridal style, and carries her all the way to her bedroom.

 

-

 

It’s in the morning when Trini emerges, sated and sore, with a smile that she can’t wipe off her face stretching from ear to ear.

She picks up her phone from where she’d left it in the living room, and among her notifications there’s a message from Zack, that simply reads: 

_good luck, and you’re welcome ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me/scream at me on tumblr @ kimstrinis.tumblr.com!!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, I'd rly appreciate any feedback you have.


End file.
